legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Tee-Vee.gif|Tee-Vee|link=Tee-Vee|linktext=Tee-Vee, the most holy being to have ever existed! Grundal.PNG|Grundal|link=Grundalychus|linktext=The Grundalychus, morbid caroller of the fighting pyramid. Frenzy.jpg|Frenzy|link=Frenzy|linktext=Frenzy, the absolute maniac who wins battles by pure luck and exclamatory remarks. Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the latest battle, Toxikita vs. Alien Commander vs. AntiMatter vs. The Great Devourer. See our season finale interviews here! It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. *'Previous Battles:' Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! *'Fighter Rankings:' Are you into statistics? See the Fighter rankings here! *'Top 10 Pages:' Vote for your top 10 pages here. *'Promo Battles:' Before the first season, there were the promo battles. Read them here. *'Café Clips:' Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! *'Pyramid Stories:' Read up on events aroumd the Fighting Pyramid here. *'Time Travels:' Go back in time with the Time Travelers! *'Dr. Inferno's Interview Studio:' Interview Grill your favorite minifigures! *'Frenzy's Mad Libs:' Random LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Help Wanted:' Help out the wiki! *Also check out the User Blogs for funny stories on Ultra Agents, Mars Mission and Ninjago! *Punctuation Penguin is giving up computers for Lent. He can read the first battle he missed here. *The Fighter pages are currently undergoing updates with new infoboxes. *There will be a surprise at the end of the season. *Surtatb2007 is writing Time Travels and the Ninjago Season 4 Parody on his User Blog. *BubbleBomber is writing the Not So Ultra Agents story on his user blog. *TheAnonymousA is writing Vehicle battles on his user blog. *Every Nexo Knight has his own Hover Horse. They can be found in the following sets: **Clay: General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom **Lance: Jestro's Evil Mobile **Aaron: Infernox Captures the Queen **Macy: Beast Master's Chaos Chariot **Axl: Jestro's Volcano Lair *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Fighter Page Manager, Writer of Various Things *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer If you would like a position here, just ask me on my message board. *Akamichi - Founder, Admin, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Administrator, Does Little Updates/Edits Every Now & Then *Bob Bricks - Sysop, Friend of Founder, Administrator, Bureaucrat If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Whose surprise section would you like to see first? (The other section will be posted at the end of Season 3. Frenzy Ogel Who do you think will win the season finale: Tee-Vee or Toxikita? *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Commandosaur:' *'Surtatb2007:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'TheAnonymousA:' Who is your favourite Pyramid Staff member right now? * BubbleBomber: Invizable, Tee-Vee, and Rrrrrrrronin! * Punctuation Penguin: Invizable! (I wonder who'll say Tee-Vee) * Commandosaur: Dr. Inferno and Pythor (Tee-Vee's a given) * Surtatb2007: Dr. Inferno * ArcticSeahorse: * TheAnonymousA: '''Tee-Vee! '''Of the fighters who fought this season, which ones do you own? *'BubbleBomber:' Jack Fury (both variants), Gandalf, Johnny Thunder, Mantizoid, Eruptorr, Buggoid (both variants), General Grievous (latest version), Frenzy, Invizable, Electrolyzer, AntiMatter, Toxikita (both variants), Terabyte (both variants), Squidman, Geolix, and SharX *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Commandosaur:' Eruptorr, Buggoid, Palpatine, General Grievous, Triceratops, Crystal Reaper Driver, Alien Commander, Alien, Space Villain, Geolix, Mace Windu *'Surtatb2007:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'TheAnonymousA:' QUIZ: What series is the Space Alien in? (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is February 14) *Commandosaur: *Punctuation Penguin: *Surtatb2007: *ArcticSeahorse: *TheAnonymousA: ANSWER TO LAST WEEK'S QUIZ: How tall is Toa Mata Nui? The answer is 40 million feet tall. Commandosaur partially guessed correctly, so he gets 1 point. #Commandosaur: 17 #Punctuation Penguin: 17 #Surtatb2007: 10 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #TheAnonymousA: 0 #Commandosaur: 13 #Surtatb2007: 7 #BubbleBomber: 5 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 2 Latest activity Category:Documentation